The present invention relates to a material used in the formation of nets, and is more particularly related to an improvement in such material wherein the material has improved stretch resistant characteristics allowing a net constructed therefrom to be a more stable device yet still provide a nonabrasive outer surface.
Conventional net constructions have had application for use as climbing nets and/or as nets for recreational purposes, such as found in playscapes or the like for children. The perpendicularly intersecting lengths of cord or other continuous elongate members which connect at intersections generate a generally square mesh like structure. The squares, or other closed shapes of the mesh structure are used to grab, step, hold or otherwise provide a structural support for the individual who is using the device or the item which is being supported by the net structure. For example, in a net which is hung vertically for climbing purposes, downwardly applied forces are distributed both vertically and laterally through the net lattice. In addition to the force loading requirements of a net structure, it is also desirable to construct a net from a material which is of a nonabrasive construction so as to not scratch or abrade the exposed skin of the individual who is engaged with the net. This is most important in the application of the net where it is used for amusement purposes with children. As is set forth in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/153,624, entitled, Improved Climbing Net, it is disclosed in that application to use a non-abrasive material in the net construction such as a multi-filament polypropylene ethylene copolymer which avoids problems with netting material which is abrasive to the touch. However, such netting material has problems inherent to the twisted construction of each of the elongated members. That is, in order for the ends of the lengths of cordage to terminate, the lengths are usually heated in order to melt the plastic and prevent unraveling of the multi-filaments. These heated end portions tend to be sharp and leave hard knobs and defeat the non-abrasive character of the over all netting. Also, the twisted cylindrical shape is harder to grasp by a child than a flattened design.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/557,851, entitled Net With Flattened surface Members Connected At Sewn Intersections, it is disclosed to employ a net having elongated members which are of a tape-like configuration. That is, the net is formed from a flattened braided multi-filament material which is easier to grab and hold by the young hand of a child as opposed to the larger more rigid cylindrical shape of a twisted rope. The problem experienced with such braided tape-like elongated cordage members, and to some degree with the cylindrically twisted type rope, is that both tend to allow slack to prevail when loaded. In the case of the cylindrical twisted rope members, the twisted member tends to want to untwist and give up slack, and hence stretch. Likewise, the braid configuration has a loosely fitted braid intersecting matrix which when loaded tightens on itself thereby also giving up slack and stretching.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide net cordage material which is of a tape-like construction and formed from a material nonabrasive to the touch by a human hand.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a net of the aforementioned type wherein the netting component is formed from a compound material defined by a smooth piercable unabrasive outer sheathing enclosing within a strengthening web core.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a net cord of the aforementioned type wherein the outer sheathing of the cord is formed from a material which is color fast in resistance to ultraviolet radiation.